1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to transmission mechanisms, in general, and to a transmission which provides acceleration to a driven element in response to a substantially uniform speed of an input driving unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of transmissions which are known in the art. However, most of the transmissions which are known require rather expensive, quite complicated gear or belt arrangements. In addition, the known transmissions typically permit acceleration of the driven unit only through acceleration of the driving source. Consequently, many types of power sources are not readily utilizable for the purposes desired. In addition, a requirement that the power source change its speed or rpm produces an inefficient arrangement.
By replacing the transmission system, many other power sources could be utilized more efficiently. For example, gas turbines or turbo machinery can be utilized. In addition, many other electric motors or power sources can be used. That is, in an electric motor, the frequency of the driving signal need not be changed. In a gas turbine system, the major problem is the acceleration lag experienced thereby. By avoiding the need for accelerating the power source, a gas turbine engine can be more readily utilized. Moreover, the gas turbine engine can be operated at its optimum speed characteristic. Thus, the efficiency thereof can be increased.
The utilization of this type of transmission which permits acceleration at the output but requires change only of power at the input has been tried in the past. However, as noted, these approaches have been extremely expensive and complicated.